This invention relates generally to the field of networking and communications and more specifically to a method of addressing networked devices.
Addressing methods were created out of the need to identify individual devices amongst groups of devices. The need for this identification is simple; how to identify one or more specific devices in a group, or network, of devices. Supplying individual devices unique identifiers, typically numbers, allows interaction or communication between specific devices; without this addressing information, a communications network would have to transmit data amongst all networked devices and there would be no method of determining which device or devices are intended to receive the transmitted data.
A typical address is usually a unique number or name assigned to a device participating in a network of devices. Devices are assigned address identifiers that reside on the devices and provide points of reference throughout a network. Many other technologies make use of the reference points such as routing algorithms, redundancy schemes, and diagnostic tools. Most all addresses are typically static information supplied to a device, that in most cases, never changes over the life of the device. The address itself simply resides on a device and serves its purpose as a reference point for other functions or protocols.
The basic idea behind addressing networked or interconnected communication devices has not changed much since its conception. Essentially the idea of supplying each device a unique identifier such as a number or name has remained the same. The scheme of numbering or naming has become more complex as technologies progress, as well as the manner in which identifiers are assigned, such as a server function assigning identifiers to new devices appearing on an existing network. These improvements, while allowing for more devices via larger addresses, or making the function of addressing devices easier, has not changed what addresses themselves can do for the network as a whole. Basically the idea behind addressing devices has not changed. Addresses reside on devices as static information that other functions or protocols make use of. The addresses themselves are not capable of serving any other functions.
Other network functions utilizing device addresses are the result of an outside process or protocol utilizing these address reference points to perform a function or service. Protocols such as PNNI (Private Network to Network Interface) a routing and fault management protocol for ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode), and SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) a popular management protocol for data networks, and other protocols use addresses to facilitate the protocols intended function. These other protocols typically come at additional cost, time, personnel, and training.
Devices with more than one communication port typically have to maintain one hardware address for each port on the device, this address is typically referred to as a MAC (Media Access Control) address. This simple limitation requires additional hardware and intelligence to manage the device as each port requires its own intelligence and address. Utilizing this method of addressing networked devices removes the need for each port to maintain a MAC address therefore removing the need for the additional hardware and intelligence resulting in less expensive access devices since the bulk of this addressing method can be managed from the core of the network.
This method of addressing network devices provides not only for simple device addressing as previously discussed, but also allows for and provides network management, fault monitoring, reduced complexity for access devices, and multiple port addressing. This method provides for these functions in the addressing itself, thereby eliminating the need for the additional complexity, cost, and hassles that come with additional protocols.